This is Civil War
by Dire Russia
Summary: America's own states are at war! Amungst themselves! A new country is born, Albert B. Jones, The Confederate States of America. What will happen to America? Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

"Calm down! Everybody!" America shouted over the ruckus. West Virgina and Virgina were hurling insults at each other; Minnesota, Wisconson, and New York were having a wrestling match with Texas, Tennesse, and Florida; and Georgia and Alabama were picking on Missouri and Kentucky.

They all looked expectingly at America, who sighed. "Guys. _Every single meeting_ turns out like this. We have these meetings so we can stay in touch with each other. If we can't get along, we'll just end them." he warned.

"We don't care! All of The Northern states are flea ridden scum." Florida growled, brushing himself off. America narrowed his eyes. "Florida, these are your brothers and sisters we're talking about." he said sternly.

He shrugged, and shoved Minnesota one more time before going to stand by Alabama. "So? If they can't accept the fact that slavery is alright and that there is nothing wrong with it, they are no siblings of mine," he growled to America. "Same goes for you too Dad."

The Southern states nodded in agreement. America glared at Florida. How dare he say those words to him? He slammed his fist on the table, making it rattle somewhat. "Out."

Florida looked tacken aback. "Out?" he asked.

"You heard me. O-U-T. Out. Get your rebel brothers and sisters out of here too." he said, glaring at each Southern state.

Florida stared at America, then jerked his head toward the door, and exiting. His brothers and sisters following.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Wisconson shouted. "Way to tell those bastards off Dad!"

"Wisconson, like I said to Florida, we are talking about your siblings." he growled.

"Sorry." Wisconson muttered. But he didn't look the least bit sorry. America sat down in his chair, and rubbed his temples. "I guess we should just end the meeting. You can go home, I'll just stay here in Delaware tonight. The World Meeting is tomorrow here." he said, more to himself than the others.

"Bye Dad." they all said, and started to leave. New York, Wisconson, and Minnesota left muttering to each other. The only ones left in the room were Delaware and America.

"Dad, do you need to get a ride? I'll get one of my friends to lend you a horse." Delaware said.

Ammerica looked up. "Oh, no thanks Dellie. I brought my horse. I'll meet you at your place in a little bit." he said.

Delaware got up from his chair and nodded. "Alright Dad. See you." he said, and exited the room.

After a couple of minuets, America followed. He untied his horse, Hero, from a fence post and hopped on his back.

"Okay Hero. You know were Dellie's house is right?" he asked the horse. Hero just snorted in response, and pawed at the ground.

America laughed. "Alright, let's go. I see your just itching to run around arn't you?"

Hero nodded his head, and took off in the direction of Delaware's house.

* * *

America slumped on Delware's couch. "Ugh, thanks for letting me stay here Delaware." America grunted, and took the cup of coffee Delaware offered.

"Don't worry about it Dad," Delaware said, and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm just worried about you. You have to try and keep us all together, as one nation, and you have to worry about other stuff too. Like trading and stuff like that."

America glanced at Delaware. "You make it sound like so much work Dellie." he chuckled, and drank some of his coffee.

"I would think so." Delaware huffed. "I'm just worried your going to kill yourself or something." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about that, I just need rest." he said, and as if on cue, he yawned.

"Then I guess you should sleep. You got that meeting with the other nations tomorrow," he said casually, and took the cup from America after he was finished. "Good night Dad." he said as he left the room.

"Night Delaware." he yawned, and laid down. As soon as his head hit a soft pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

"I'll see you in a couple weeks Dellie." America said as he hopped on Hero.

"Yeah, see you." Delaware said. He was already on his horse, Kicker. America and Delaware split up, and America headed toward the court house, were the meeting was to be held.

He climbed off of Hero and tied him to a post. "Now be good Hero." he said, and patted the horse's nose. Hero snorted in response.

America entered the building, and sat down in one of the lavished chairs. It was a magnificent room, filled with paintings of The Revolutionary War, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and George crossing the Delaware. America grinned. England was going to hate this.

America coughed, ugh he'd had a bad cough for weeks now. Along with stomach pains, and head aches. And his vision was starting to get fuzzy with his glasses on.

America decided to walk around the building, he hadn't been here in awhile, he might as well tour the place. When he heaved himself out of his chair, he felt as if he was going to throw up. He sat back dwon, and put his head in his hands. Why did he feel so shitty all of a sudden?

"America? Are you alright?" a voice asked. He looked up, and saw England standing over him. "Yeah, 'Course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" America asked, and forced a smile.

"But, you were just-"

"Thinking. I was just thinking." America finished, and leaned back in his chair.

"You have a bloody odd way of thinking then." England said, and sat down next to him. He looked around and frowned. "Delaware seems to be full of..._history_."

America laughed. "This is nothing compared to Pennsylvania." he commented, and grinned.

England ignored his comment, and more countries started to enter. After everyone was seated, England stood up. "Okay, Are we ready to begin?"

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" New York panted as he sprinted up to America. "Yeah, what is it?" America tensed.

"Those Southern bastards just destroyed Forst Sumter!" he growled. "No going back. They wanted a war. Now they've got one."

America gulped. War, that was the last word he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is Civil War is starting out great. Poor America, He's in a pickle isn't he?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fix bayonets!" a commander shouted in the lines. _Minnesota, along with his regement quickly and expertly fixed their bayonets. "Charge!" he shouted.

With a scream the men charged at the Confederate soilders. Minnesota felt himself driving his bayonet into someone, he looked up and saw he had stabbed a Rebel right in the stomach, his mouth trickling with blood, but his eyes held defiance. "Give up. You won't win this war." he croaked.

Minnesota snarled in disgust and pulled back on his rifel, earning a scream of pain from the man. The man's stomach was literally spurting out blood and guts.

"This is the death you deserve, Reb." he spat, and charged ahead, leaving the man cluthcing his stomach in pain.

Minnesota caught up with one of the soilders. "Hey Private." Minnesota panted.

The man looked at him then shot another round before replying. "Get down Paul. Before they shoot 'ya."

"Yes sir." he said and dropped down beside him.

"You see any other regiments besides our own?" the man asked, shotting another round, and causing a man to drop.

"Only one I've seen was the Wisconsin regiment. Most of 'em are dead." Minnesota replied and shot a few rounds.

The man snorted in laughter. "I guess they had a little to much to drink before they been sent out." he replied.

Minnesota agreed.

"Withdraw! Retreat!" the commander shouted, and spurred his horse back towards the trees.

The men followed.

* * *

"Come _on _Lincoln! Let me go to the World Meeting!" America shouted, then went into a fit of violent coughing.

Lincoln leaned back in his chair. "No Alfred. You're to sick, and your country needs you." he said.

America scowled. "Don't give me that shit Lincoln! I'm not even out there fighting! My boys and girls are out there, keeping the Union together. Think about it, in our moment of weakness other countries could come and rip us apart if they found out. Just please let me go." he pleaded.

Lincoln had a thoughtful look on his face. "Alright," he said finally. "But what about the Rebel you?"

America sighed. "Don't worry. He's to worried about trying to make me reconize him as a country."

"Alright. Just be careful." Lincoln warned.

"Don't worry Lincoln, sir. I'm fi-" he was interupted by another fit of coughing.

* * *

"America! Are you alright?" England asked, as America sat down in his chair.

He pushed England away. "Yeah, I'm fine England. Don't worry." he growled between coughs.

"The word around the street is that you're in civil war!" Prussia called out.

He glared at Prussia. "I am _not_ in civil war! I've just got a cold!" America growled, then went into a fit of coughing again.

England had a mask of worry on his face. "You should rest." he said.

America glared at him. "_No._ My duty as a country is to stay here and deal wih world affairs. Now leave me be!" he snarled.

England looked taken-aback, but huffed and scowled. "Fine." he growled, and turned to talk to Germany, who was peering curiously at America over England's shoulder.

After a while of conversing, Germany stood up. "Now," he coughed. "Lets begind this mee-"

"Wait, you'd start without me?" a southern accented voice drawled.

Everyone looked toward the door. There was a boy standing there, about America's age, he had hair like Canada's (But without the curly strand of hair), blue eyes, glasses, freckles sprayed across his nose, and with a Confederate soilder's uniform on.

"No. Not you." America growled.

The boy smiled. "Oh yes it's me Alfred. What? Don't want your brother to be here?" he asked with a sneer.

"Um, excuse me. But, who _are_ you?" Germany asked.

The boy straitened up. "Albert B. Jones, sir. Or better known as The Confederate States of America."

America rose up from his seat, causing it to screech back. "Get out. You arn't even a country!"

Confederate America smiled rudely. "Oh, am I not? I have a capitol, territory, and people in my land. So, does that _not_ make me a country?"

"You _stole_ all that from _me_. Now I'm sick because of you!"

"Excuse me? I stole nothing."

"Lying bastard!" America howled, and charged at Confederate America, and knocked him to the ground.

Confederate America yelped in surprise. America was pummeling him with his fists. Confederate America's nose was bleeding, and he had a black eye.

But he fought back.

"Bastard! You theiving bitch!" America screamed, and punched Confederate America in the stomach. Hard.

Confederate America stumbled back, and fell on his butt. When America was approaching, Confederate America lunged at him, knocking him to the floor.

They fought for a little while longer before Germany and England came, and pulled the attacking countries apart.

"Stop acting like immature little brats!" England scolded.

America's cheek was swollen, his nose was trickling blood, and his knuckles were sore. Confederate America had a bad bloody nose, a black eye, and the other eye was swollen shut. He also spit out a tooth.

England looked at Germany. "Are we going to continue the meeting?" he asked, as he held America back.

Germany shook his head, and threw his arm around Confederate America's neck. "Behave you brat. Or you'll choke." he snarled at Confederate America. He immediatly stopped struggling.

America too.

"Go home! The meeting is postponed until tomorrow!" Germany called.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My grandfather died last Sunday and we had a funeral...and it was crazy, and I'm kinda depressed so...Anyway, hope you like the chapter guys.**

**Favorite and review please!**


End file.
